U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,359 discloses a method by cross-linking methyl-vinyl polysiloxane as a heat-curable elastomer with a hydrogen-containing silicone oil in the presence of a Pt catalyst to prepare confectionery moulds and baking receptacles. However, platinum catalysts used in the disclosed methods in the prior art are high in cost, great in hazard, short in retention period so as to be preserved under a refrigeration condition, and only about one month of storage life.
In order to solve the aforesaid problems in the prior art, the inventors have worked on these problems in a deep-going way, and found that the aforesaid problems can be solved by using a peroxide as a cross-linking agent. Therefore, the present invention has been completed based upon this discovery.